


Hush

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Character Study, Drabble, Missing Scene, Other, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Daisy gives her daughter a final visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Being Human nor am I profiting off this.

Daisy swings the scissors around her finger, listening to the artificial breaths and beeping of intensive care. Just like Ivan told her in the shack: boring and bitter; a settler in her own disappointing life. 

Daisy tilts her face back and forth, sighing as she pats her thin cheek. 

"Come on, sweetie, the least you could've done is look a little bit like me." 

I could have come back for you. I could have made you invincible, but he told me to forget about you. Ivan said you would forget about me. At least you had aunts and cousins. 

The skin of her forehead is chalky and tastes of antiseptic. 

Hush now, little baby. Hush now. 

Hush.


End file.
